


From The Ground Up

by MarrowInTheBone



Series: How Voidpunk of You [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual, Familial Love, Gen, Nature, Old Age, Parent-Child Relationship, Trees, Voidpunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrowInTheBone/pseuds/MarrowInTheBone
Summary: I was growing on this Earth before you humans were even born.





	From The Ground Up

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a new series? Let's see how it goes.

"You aren't human."

-

I was born from a seed of long ago, passed on from generation upon generation of those like me. I grew from the soil up, my hands stretching from the ground and grabbing handfuls of the wet dirt as I climbed out, the earthy smell penetrating my bark and living forever in my soul. I stood straight up from the ground after years of developing, and I finally raised my branches up toward my caregiver, the Sun. From my fingertips grew leaves that breathed on their own, and I realized then that that was why _I_ was alive: not to subsist by myself, but rather to cultivate other lives.

However, I did not wish to bear fruit. I knew deep within my wooden grains that that was not whom I was before you humans even began to walk on two feet.

So I adopted all the woodland critters and let them live in my boughs. I gave them shelter, food, care––I sang them lullabies through the wind between my leaves, I provided nooks and crannies to store winter's reserves, I shielded them from the Sun's hot temperament. I was their parent.

Then you humans started building your towns and cities around me, and soon my green field was an island in a sea of gray. You didn't even ask; you just imposed. You just assumed that everyone would want to live this way.

I kept in my plot of soil, however; I had lived there for eons, and not even tornadoes had lifted me from it. You humans tried to persuade me to leave, told me that I had to be lonely there all alone.

 _Please_.

You, young one, figured wrong. You try to project your new human emotions onto me when my roots are older than you. Besides...

I have my children, and they have me.


End file.
